Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display apparatus and an image display method thereof; more particularly, the invention relates to a display apparatus with a play mode which is adjustable by detecting a format of video contents and an image display method of the display apparatus.
Description of Related Art
With the progress of science and technology, three-dimensional (3D) images have led the latest development trend following the development of high definition (HD) images. Compared to the conventional two-dimensional (2D) flat display technology, the 3D stereo display technology presents vivid visual experience. Thanks to the maturity of display technology, the recent 3D stereo displays have been significantly improved in terms of stereoscopy and comfort of viewers, as compared to the conventional displays. Besides, 3D shooting systems for providing 3D video contents have been available on the market, which allows the evolvement of 3D display industry and may lead to future popularity of 3D films and 3D displays. From another perspective, in consideration of market demands, the 3D stereo displays are required to display not only the 3D stereo images but also the 2D images.
Hence, the current 3D image display systems are able to display both the 3D stereo images and the conventional 2D images. The images in various formats must be displayed by the image display systems in different manner; otherwise, the displays are unlikely to exhibit the images correctly and appropriately. For instance, if 3D images with a side by side format are displayed in the same manner as that of displaying 2D images, the image frame on the image display system is divided into two parts, i.e., the left half section and the right half section, which may cause inconvenience to users of the displays. Therefore, in view of different image types and formats, the display apparatus needs to correctly detect the format of an image to be displayed, and the user is required to manually adjust the display apparatus to be in a proper play mode, so as to correctly and appropriately display the image. As a result, how to spontaneously detect an image format of video contents in an efficient manner and display the 3D stereo images or the 2D images with ease has drawn attention from people skilled in the pertinent art.